Secret
by Acora78
Summary: After a frightening dream, Yuuki wonders, Were there ever mythical creatures, besides vampires? Following an anonymously placed set of clues, Yuuki finds a lost community of mythical creatures with a grudge. Will the VK gang be able to save her in time?
1. Why can't I dream?

**A/N- O.k so this is my first serious fanfiction, but I think it'll be good. I really hope you enjoy this * crosses fingers* Read and review!!! :D**

Yuuki's POV

My eyelids felt heavy. I sighed and glanced around the classroom. Onii-sama was in his usual place, by the window, paying unwavering attention to the teacher. He felt my gaze and smiled at me. I smiled back and continued to look around. Ruka was perfecting her make-up, looking in a handheld mirror. Kain was staring at her dreamily. Ichijou was flipping through a new manga excitedly. Rima and Shiki were sneakily eating pocky from under the table. I smiled and turned to Adiou. He was scribbling in his notebook furiously. _Probably drawing pictures of Zero_, I thought smirking. He caught my gaze and gave me a military-like salute. I rolled my eyes and turned forward. "Pay attention, Yuuki." Onii-sama whispered. "You need it." He joked. "I'm tired though. And I have ALL eternity to learn what this teacher is talking about." I whined. "On second thought, you could teach me!" I added, smiling brightly. Kaname smiled and rolled his eyes, "I could, but you would persuade me to go shopping or something." "Nuh uh." I pouted. He chuckled and turned his attention back to the dungeon master- I mean teacher. I sighed again and slid my hands onto my arms.

:D…………………It's…….11……..at………….night……….:D

The wind played with my hair as I slid my feet through the soft, dew-covered grass. I stopped and put my hand on the rough bark of a tree. All the trees seemed to never end, reaching to the heavens. I continued to walk forward, not knowing where I was going, but continuing anyway. Finally, I came to a crystal blue river, and sat on a rock to enjoy the serenity. I looked down to see my reflection, and was surprised to see it wasn't me. I was a woman's, with red hair like fire and deep green eyes like emeralds. I reached forward to touch the apparition and jumped back in surprise when I realized it was solid. I stared in anticipation as she rose from the water. It was then I realized she had… a tail. She was a mermaid. "I see that you are alarmed, small one." She said. Her voice was like wind chimes and she wore a mysterious smile upon her porcelain face. "It's not like you would have seen one of us." She said seething with anger. Her eyes flashed as red as her hair, she glared at me while digging her nails into the palms of her hands. Her change in emotions frightened me and I backed away a few steps. "Us?" I inquired carefully, letting curiosity get the better of me. "Mythical creatures." She hissed. I backed up a few more steps before replying. "There are no such things as mythical creatures." She laughed mockingly. "You don't know what happened, do you?" Her laugh wasn't joyous or happy, it was creepy and demonic. I wished I could disappear, like a little kid being punished by the teacher. "What happened?" I asked. Stupid curiosity. "Find out. Your kind will do anything to get what they want." She spat. "What are you talking about? What do you mean?" I asked franticly. She said nothing, but backed away slowly. Suddenly, a look of shock crossed her face. Her body flashed red and she melted into a liquid. She melted into blood. I opened my mouth to scream, but it never came.

:D……….gasp……what…….happens……:D

I woke up in a cold sweat. My frantic heartbeat started to slow down as I took a slow, deep breath. Kaname was staring at me with worry in his eyes. "Yuuki, you were dreaming." He said slowly. A previous conversation we had, played in my mind. * Flashback * "Onii-sama, why can't I dream anymore?" I asked watching him work at his desk. "Purebloods only dream if it has a secret meaning, it's a warning, or it suggests something in the future." He said, still working on the paperwork. "But that's okay. All my dreams came true." He said looking at me smiling. I felt warm as I smiled back. * End flashback * Did that mean my dream was going to happen? I shuddered at the thought. "Yuuki, what was it about?" He demanded. "Something silly. It doesn't even mean anything, honestly." Kaname didn't reply, but continued to watch me. I felt myself blush. "I'm fine." I blurted out. He sighed and got up. He picked me up off the bed and held me in a warm embrace. "Be careful." He whispered in my ear, then kissed me on the head. Before I could react, he was gone. I walked over to my closet and fingered the soft cloth. Were there actually mythical creatures, besides vampires? If there were… what did they have to do with me?

**A/N- Soooooo… how was it? I personally love to write stories like this, so I'm happy. Please review!!!! I need more enthusiasm. Also, If you're a reader of my other story and you review this one (if you like it) the you will be mentioned in both story's next chapter! Weeeee! **


	2. A Twisted Truth

**A/N- WAAAAAAAAHHHH!! I officially you permission to hang me by my ears in a dungeon in the middle of nowhere. I'm a horrible person. T.T….. Erm… do you get the gist that I'm apologizing for not updating? Yeah, well I'm really, really sorry. Thank you to; Lil' Apollo, x-Lunetta, SavemefromtheZekifans, Kuran Yuuki-Sama, and YamiYugi100 for being double read and reviewers! * hands all of you million dollar medals* You guys are the best! If you doubled R&R and I didn't mention you, you get a special part in the actual chapter next time! Enough jabbering- Enjoy!!!**

Yuuki's POV

I walked down the grand marble staircase, running my hand along the polished wood railing. It was the weekend and I saw Rima and Ruka waiting for me on the couch, an excited glint in their eyes. Only one thing could make Ruka smile like that in the morning…. Shopping. And lot's of it. I sighed. Usually I loved a shopping trip, but today was different. The dream was a nagging presence in the back of my mind, making it impossible to forget it. Whenever I closed my eyes I saw that mermaids shocked face, and heard her cruel laugh. Just the thought sent chills down my spine.

"Good Morning, Yuuki." Rima said sleepily, yet smiling.

"Eh? Oh, good morning." I replied feebly. A questioning look crossed her face but evaporated when I forced a smile.

"Where are we going today?" I asked turning to Ruka.

"Oh! I found the cutest little town where we can just walk the streets and look at the stores." She said, obviously pleased with herself.

"Sounds fun." I said

"We'll see soon enough," Rima added, "c'mon."

:D…………….la…………….di………….da……dum……….de………do……….:D

Ruka had chosen a nice place. Brick buildings lined the streets, some with green ivy growing all along them. Cobblestone paths led the way throughout the town. Right next to an antique shop was a high-fashion modern store. It was like a motley crew, but I still loved it. Even so, the serene, picturesque scene of the town could not sooth the pounding memory of the dream.

"Would you just look at this place? It's so cute!" Rima said to a proud looking Ruka.

"I knew you guys would love it." She said in an I-told-you-so sort of tone. A sign caught my eye. _The Golden Book: Antique copies of legends, folktales, and much, much more! _

"Yuuki-chan, is everything o.k.?" Rima asked worriedly.

" Erm….yeah….uh I think I'm going too check out that bookstore." I said absentmindedly.

"A bookstore? You? Something is wrong." Ruka teased.

"Shut up, I'm looking for…erm….. a present for…..um…….Kaname. Yeah Kaname!" I said, trying to string together an excuse.

"Before you go in, let me get a picture. This is a once in a life-time thing!" Rima said pulling out her camera phone. I stuck my tongue out at her being the three-year old at heart that I am and entered the store. I was hit by the overwhelming smell of old paper as I stepped in the door. The space looked too small for all the humongous bookshelves that lined the walls. There didn't seem to be anyone anywhere so I went to a shelf and scanned the book titles. _The Vampire of Tasmania; The Red in the Dark; Glistening Fang; A Cry in the Night. _They all seemed to be about vampires. I looked above and noticed the sign that said "Dark Creatures." I continued scanning the titles until I found a promising one. _The War of Dark and Light. _I picked it up and turned it on the back. Whoever owned the store, must have a lot of time because they had put summaries on index cards and stuck them to the back of all the books. I read the brief note. "_A unicorn's blood has been spilled. The first killing in ages. By who? Vampires. It is a declaration of war. And war there is. A battle between the light creatures and the dark ones, the ones who fill the night and scare all. Who will prevail?" _I flipped through the book to the end and read a few pages. No luck. I read a few more. Then my eye caught sight of what I wanted. "_He fell to the floor, and blood pooled around him. The blood of the last hope for the light creatures. "It is done." Said the shadow. It dipped its pale fingers in the blood and licked it's hand clean. "I told you in the beginning the dark would conquer, and you didn't believe me. Now here you are, at the edge of death, lying at my feet." The shadow spat at the creature below him. The centaur looked up with hatred in his eyes. "Vampire." He uttered. Then the hatred left, along with his soul. The vampire smiled and his white fangs glistened. He then slipped into the darkness." _I looked up from the book and put it back into it's empty space. I then proceeded to the front and out the door. I sat on the bench by the fountain and watched the water sparkle. I looked to the sky. The thing with old human legends was that they often carried the truth, in a twisted form. And I'm pretty sure _The War of Dark and Light _carried the truth. A very twisted truth, but the truth.

"_He then slipped into the darkness."_

**A/N- Wow…. That was like….deep. Lol, It was a bit short though, or it seemed to be to me. And don't ask. I have no idea where Tasmania is, or even if it exists. Well I need you to help me. I need ideas on how to make this story easier to read, like you know the format. Please help, pleeeaaaasssseeeee!!!!! Boy do I have a juicy chapter for you next time. So read and review or I won't update, Mwhahahahhahahaha!!!!**


	3. Signed, A Friend

**A/N- Hello!!!!!! Am I a good author now? I mean I updated twice in the course of two days!!! I'm just so wrapped up in this story now. I was so pleased with the ending of the last chapter, and even more pleased by all the people who reviewed!!! Arigatou! (Sometimes I hate to use Japanese because I don't know the correct spelling and it bothers me, that's why it's not in my stories a lot…) Enjoy the chapter!! (~*.*~)**

Yuuki's POV (A/N- Don't worry, the POV will change later in the story…)

A war. There had been a war between the rest of the mythical creatures and vampires. A war that wiped the other mythical creatures out. I knew that much, but why? Why had it happened in the first place? I let out a frustrated sigh. Rima looked my way.

"Are you o.k. Yuuki-chan? You haven't seemed right since you left that bookstore…" She trailed off. Ruka gave me a nervous and worried look.

"Kaname-sama will kill us if you aren't o.k. And I mean, literally, kill us." She said. Both of the noble vampire girls looked at me for an answer. Sometimes Onii-sama described the nobles as puppies that had to look to their master for answers, for guidance. I smiled at the thought of a puppy Ruka and a puppy Rima. The smile seemed to reassure them and they seemed to relax a bit.

"I'm fine, just tired out. That was one shopping trip!" I said, adding in some enthusiasm. They both smiled and relaxed completely in their seat.

"Ruka bought so many things we may have to add on _another _closet!" Rima teased.

"You seemed to be buying a lot of pocky for Shiki-san…" Ruka retaliated with a suggestive smile. "It must be a nice treat to share on your romantic dates." Ruka continued, batting her eyelashes. Rima glared at Ruka. If looks could kill, them Ruka would've been a medical miracle.

"Maybe I should give you some for Kain and your dates." Rima said in a sugary voice. They both started laugh and even I giggled. Our driver stopped the limousine.

"Ladies, we've arrived at Cross Academy."

:D……………………..Honey…….…I'm………..Home………………………….:D

I didn't even wait to help Rima and Ruka. As soon as that door opened I flew out and into the door. I raced up the stairs, down a few hallways, to the grand door at the end. Then I tried to smooth my hair and clothes before I entered. Kaname was lying on the elegant sofa concentrating on a piece of paper that rested on his lap. He frowned, then scribbled down something with the pen that had been resting next to him. A smile crossed his face when he heard me shuffle my feet, but pretended that I wasn't there. Well two could play that game. I unbuttoned my coat and hung it up on the rack, then slipped off my shoes to lie beneath them. I deliberately walked so close by Kaname, that I knew that his sense of smell was clouded by my scent. He still didn't aknowledge me. I pouted for a second then a smile spread on my face. I took my nail and pricked my wrist on the vien so that red glistening drops of blood appeared to the surface of my pale skin. I saw his body stiffen. The smile grew wider as I pretended to wipe the blood off, right over his face. The drops fell, then splattered by his mouth, one directly on his beautiful lips. I saw him struggling to keep his tounge from licking it off until he gave in. His tongue darted out of his mouth to clean off his lips. He turned towards me.

"You win, this time." He whispered. He embraced me, his soft arms circling my neck. He brought my wrist to his mouth and licked it clean. When the blood was gone he kissed it and it healed over.

"My turn." I said in a flirtacious tone. I reached for his wrist, but he brought my lips to his. I bit his lip and his blood flowed into my mouth. I pulled away and swallowed. He kissed me again, but this time it was gentle and sweet. We sat on the sofa, our bodies intertwined.

"How was your time out?" He asked stroking my hair.

"O.k……" I replied, hesitating. I felt him frown and He turned me around so I was facing him.

"What's wrong, Yuuki? And don't say 'nothing'." He asked firmly. I decided to get straight to the point.

"Remember my dream?"

"Vividly."

"Well I went into this antique bookstore and found this one legend that fit with the dream." I said my voice wavering. He stiffened and watched me closely.

"What was the book about?" He asked, almost coldly.

"It was about a war. A war between vampires and all the other mythical creatures. A war that wiped all the other mythical creatures out." I said, staring into his eyes. He closed them and sighed.

"So you know what happened!!!" I said. He stared at me and I could tell the subject hurt him.

"Yes. I could have prevented that mistake, but I was not in the right situation at the time." He said chuckling darkly.

"Kaname, what happened?" I asked. I needed to know.

"Yuuki, please don't make me talk about it, please." He pleaded. He seemed so hurt and so weak at the moment. As if the mention of the topic itself, pierced a knife into his soul. I nodded. He stood up and went to the door.

"I have some business with the council, I'll be back soon." He said, then left. I watched his retreating figure. Who else knew about this war? I sighed the sat on the bed. I heard the crunch of paper. Puzzled, I stood up. There, on my side of the bed, was a note, adressed to me. I opened it, and began to read.

_"You are quite the clever girl, Kuran Yuuki. Even so, your resources are dry. You need a living, primary source, other than your beloved. In the library, where the title of __The War of Dark and Light__ should be, is directions leading you to my location. I will tell you the truth._

_Signed,_

_A friend"_

I read the not over and over again. It was stupid to follow the notes directions. Risky and dangerous as well. But, I would follow them. I needed the truth.

"_A friend"_

**A/N~ Not as good as the last chapter, I think. But it had Kaname in it so all is well ^_^ Ohhhhhhh!!!! I am sooooo excited for the rest of the story! It's going to be awesome. Read and Review for a quicker update!!!!!**


End file.
